Naukowiec
|BfN = }} Naukowiec – klasa Zombie pojawiająca się w serii Garden Warfare oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville Potrafi leczyć i szybciej wskrzeszać swoich sojuszników, dlatego w BfN ma przypisaną rolę Wsparcia. Oprócz tego, jest użyteczny w walce z bliska. W serii Garden Warfare jego broń wystrzeliwuje krótkodystansowe uderzenie razem z dystansowym pociskiem. Trafienie nimi oboma skutkuje zadaniem maksymalnej ilości obrażeń. W Bitwie o Neighborville natomiast jego broń wystrzeliwuje dużą ilość małych pocisków przy każdym wystrzale. Są one porozrzucane bardziej gdy gracz nie jest w trybie celowania. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Naukowiec posiada 8 różnych wariantów. *Chemik *Fizyk *Doktor Toksyk *Astronauta *Oceanolog *Archeolog *Dr. Chester *Paleontolog Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Chemik *Fizyk *Doktor Toksyk *Astronauta *Oceanolog *Archeolog *Paleontolog *Zoolog *Informatyk Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Techniczne zdolności pozwalają Naukowcowi przenosić się obok wroga, aby mógł zadać największe obrażenia. Naukowiec może też użyć punktu leczenia zombie na sobie i reszcie drużyny. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Wsparcie Naukowcy to mobilni uzdrowiciele zombie. Leczący szlauch potrafi utrzymywać całe grupy zombie na pełnym poziomie zdrowia. Broń główna: Miotacz maziowy Miotacz maziowy o dużym rozrzucie. Jego celność wzrasta podczas celowania. Moc specjalna - Szybko wskrzeszaj sojuszników. Wygląd Naukowiec jest dosyć delikatnie zbudowanym Zombie o ponad przeciętnej inteligencji. Jest ubrany w fartuch, rękawice ochronne i gogle. Na plecach nosi pojemniki z mazią. Porusza się dosyć żwawo, jednocześnie śmiejąc się pod nosem. Naukowiec nie przypomina żadnego Zombie z poprzednich odsłon. Ulepszenia *''Perfekcyjnie szybki przeładowywacz'' – szybsze przeładowywanie 250px|right *''Wyższa pojemność maziowych zbiorników'' – więcej amunicji *''Wzmocniona maź Zombossa'' – większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Przylepna wybuchowa kula'' – samoprzylepna kulka wyczuwająca obecność roślin. Po wykryciu eksploduje zadając 50 punktów obrażeń *''Przeniesienie'' – pozwala na przeniesienie się na małą odległość na przód; przydatna umiejętność przy atakach z zaskoczenia *''Punkt leczenia zombie'' – stacjonarna jednostka lecząca o małej wytrzymałości *''Megabomba lecząca'' – wielka kula, która wybuchając leczy Zombie w pobliżu *''Przeniesienie energii'' – umożliwia szybsze i bezpieczne przemieszczanie się w postaci małej kulki *''Pancerny punkt leczenia'' – stacjonarna jednostka lecząca o dużej wytrzymałości, ale leczy wolniej od podstawowej wersji *''Sticky Cheetah Ball'' – samoprzylepna kulka wyczuwająca obecność roślin. Po wykryciu eksploduje zadając 50 punktów obrażeń *''Cheesy Warp'' – pozwala na przeniesienie się na małą odległość na przód; przydatna umiejętność przy atakach z zaskoczenia; zadaje obrażenia roślinom w pobliżu *''Cheetah Heal Station'' – stacjonarna jednostka lecząca o małej wytrzymałości *''Uzdrawiający promień nauki (tylko GW2)'' – uzdrawiający promień *''Pancerny punkt błyszczenia (tylko GW2)'' – błyszcząca wersja pancernego punktu leczenia |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Przylepne ustrojstwo lecznicze'' – Lecz sojuszników będących w pobliżu przylepnego ustrojstwa leczniczego. *''Przeniesienie'' – Teleportuj się na niewielką odległość w kierunku, w którym się poruszasz. *''Leczący szlauch'' – Spryskaj sojuszników, by ich uleczyć i zwiększyć ich maksymalne zdrowie. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Naukowiec jest dobrą klasą do ataków z zaskoczenia, co powinno się wykorzystywać w czasie gry nim. Może on teleportować się za plecy przeciwnika, używając umiejętności Przeniesienia lub Przeniesienia energii. Strzelanie z broni Naukowca może sprawiać trudności początkującym graczom, więc technika walki z zaskoczenia, znacząco ułatwia im wystrzał i pokonanie przeciwnika. Dobrze przed rozpoczęciem ataku powinno rzucić się Przylepną wybuchową kulę w celu szybszego osłabienia przeciwnika. Można też tę kulkę przyczepić do naszego kompana, ale wymaga to precyzji, bo trudno jest takową kulkę przykleić do sojusznika. Gdy sytuacja robi się gorąca, można użyć Punktu leczenia zombie, by leczyć się w czasie walki. Taktyka ta sprawdza się również przy przejmowaniu ogrodu w trybie Ogrody i Cmentarze, gdzie umieszczamy stację leczącą w czasie przejmowania ogrodu. Zdarza się, że zaczniemy być gonieni przez Pożeracza. Na nic nie zda się uciekanie pieszo, gdyż Pożeracz podkopując się, jest znacznie szybszy. Należy w takim przypadku użyć Przeniesienia lub Przeniesienia energii, żeby oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość, z której pozbędziemy się niechcianej rośliny. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} en:Scientist Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Klasy Wsparcia